Family drama
by DarkWind13
Summary: Hacker decides that since he created Digit, he should be able to take Digit back to live with him. Can Motherboard, Dr. Marbles and the cybersquad protect their friend. Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase or any of its characters and this story may be a bit dark at times. Please have an understanding of the backstory of Cyberchase before reading this. Warning: Character Death
1. Chapter 1

~Alright, this one will be a bit darker then my other Cyberchase stories so just be aware of that and don't read it if it makes you too uncomfortable. Also, it's important to understand the backstory of Cyberchase before reading this because that's a central part of the story, basically, Motherboard and created Hacker, who was good for a bit, and as he was good he created Digit. When Hacker turned evil, he took Digit with him but Digit later rejoined Motherboard.~

_"Motherboard, we all know that I was the one who created Digit and frankly I don't care that he's afraid of me and wants to stay will you! I will take him back, even if I have to sneak in during the middle of the night and knock him out! That dysfunctional cyber-turkey will be punished for every second that he was against me!_

_Sincerely, The Hacker" _

Motherboard sighed, this wasn't the first time Hacker had sent her a note of that nature, threatening to take Digit away from the life that made him happy. Out of worry, she called Judge Trudy for some legal advice and fortunately with all the crimes Hacker had committed against Cyberspace, and the danger he had put Digit though, Hacker was deemed unfit, so in the eyes of the law, Hacker could not take Digit back; however, Motherboard had no doubt that Hacker would attempt to use illegal means. Only Judge Trudy, and herself new about the messages that had been sent daily for nearly a month; she didn't have the heart to tell Digit because she knew how much he feared Hacker, but today was the day she was going to tell Digit- he had a right to know.

Before long, Digit skateboarded into control central, he was at Radopolis with Slider.

"Digit, how many times have I told you that one of these days you are going to crash into something if you keep skateboarding inside?" Motherboard reminded Digit gently.

"Sorry, Motherboard, I just got so excited over a new trick that Slider shown me." Digit explained.

"That's alright, Digit, however, there is an important matter I would like to discuss with you." Motherboard replied slowly.

"What's up, Motherboard?" Digit asked sitting on a nearby chair to rest from his skateboarding with Slider. Motherboard took a long, deep breath before answering and you could have heard a pin drop in the room in the deep silence.

"Motherboard, is everything okay?" Digit asked. Motherboard shook her head.

"For nearly a month, Hacker has been sending me messages threatening to kidnap you and take you back to the life you had before you came back to live with and I in control central." Motherboard explained, her voice breaking.

"He can't do that Motherboard! Please don't let him take me!" Digit begged Motherboard.

"I promise I will do everything I can to protect you an I talked to Judge Trudy who said that legally, there's nothing Hacker can do to take you back." Motherboard reassured Digit. Just then, walked in and noticed how shaken up Digit looked.

"You informed him about the messages you've been receiving?" Marbles asked.

"Yes, I knew that Digit had a right to know what was going on." Motherboard explained.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Digit asked.

"We were hoping to diffuse the situation before we had to involve you." explained as he moved to hug Digit, to reassure him that everything would turn out alright. Digit accepted the hug but was still crying.

"Marbles, I know you tried to call Hacker to see if there was any way to deter him from his goal, were you successful?" Motherboard asked.

"Alas, Motherboard, I wasn't. It appears that Hacker is becoming increasingly angry by the day. When we last spoke he was-" explained but was cut off by loud banging on the door.

"Let me in, Motherboard! That cyber-turkey belongs to me!" Hacker yelled, there were more bangs on the door. Digit gasped and hid behind .

"Hacker, I order you to leave at once and do not return until you can discuss this matter rationally." Motherboard commanded, trying to keep her voice steady.

"More rationally? I'm not like you're foolish Earth brats who try to outsmart The Hacker. I want Digit and I will take him even if I have to tear you apart circuit by circuit!" Hacker screamed.

" , I need you to take Digit to Earth and to find a place there he can hide. I fear that as long as Hacker is in this mental state, there is no where safe for him." Motherboard whispered.

"What about you?" Digit whispered, pulling away from Marbles.

"I'll be fine, Digit, just remember, no matter what happens, I love you." Motherboard replied.

"I love you to." Digit replied tearfully as Motherboard opened a portal that lead to Earth and an unknown fate for Digit. solemnly guided Digit though the portal, regret visible though his eyes.

~Ok, there will be more. Sorry if Hacker's too OOC, I wanted to portray him as a little crazy.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Warning: there are some disturbing imagery in this chapter.~

and Digit walked though a small town, hoping that they could find the Earth children to give them some guidance. Marbles held tightly onto a small hand-held device that could make a portal if Motherboard needed him in Cyberspace- or if Hacker found them.

"Doc, do we have to tell them the whole story, if they found out that I was actually created by Hacker they might not accept me." Digit complained worriedly.

"Digit, they're your friends. I am certain that they would understand how you had no say in who created you." Marbles reassured him.

"Thanks, Doc." Digit replied, though he was still nervous. Soon enough, they saw Matt coming back from baseball practice. Matt hurried to them.

"Is everything alright in Cyberspace? Someone might see you." Matt asked. Digit sighed.

"Can we talk somewhere with Inez and Jackie? I really don't want to repeat this bad news more than I have to." Digit asked.

"Yeah, of course, my farm isn't too far from there we can go there then I'll call them." Matt promised. The trio hurried to Matt's farm. Matt called Inez first.

"Hey, Nessie, how fast can you get to my place?"

"I could be there in fifteen minutes, what's up? Oh, and don't call me Nezzie." Inez replied.

"Digit and are here and they want to talk to us about something." Matt explained.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Inez promised.

Right when he ended the call, Matt called Jackie.

"Jackie, how soon can you get to my place?" Matt asked.

"About 10 minutes, why?" Jackie replied.

"Digit and are here-" Matt started.

"On Earth? Did anyone see them?" He was cut off by Jackie.

"Yeah, they want to talk to us about something." Matt explained, slightly irritated at Jackie's interruption.

"I'll be right there." Jackie promised.

It was a long fifteen minutes, waiting for the others to arrive, Digit was shaking but refused to tell Matt the cause of his troubles. sighed and stared at the ground for the duration of the wait. Finally the girls arrived.

"So, what's the problem?" Jackie asked. Digit sighed.

"I told you guys that I used to work for Hacker, but there's more to the story, Hacker... created me." Digit explained slowly. Jackie covered her mouth in shock and Inez and Matt stared incredulously.

"Digit, if you came all the way here because you were worried we wouldn't accept you, the fact that you were made by Hacker doesn't make you evil and we would never hold it against you." Inez promised.

"Thanks, Earthlies, I needed that, but there's more. Hacker has been increasingly mad or insane. I don't know how to describe it but he's trying to force me to live with him!" Digit cried.

"For the past month, he has been sending Motherboard letters claiming that he will take Digit back and he'd punish him." explained.

"We won't let him take you, Digit." Matt promised.

Meanwhile, in control central, Hacker was knocking over anything that Digit could hide in.

"Hacker, Digit is not here and I demand to know why you are so insistent on making him stay with you. I'm sure that you know he wouldn't help you." Motherboard said, trying to keep calm. Hacker let out a spine-chilling laugh.

"Maybe not purposely, Motherboard; but wait until you see my latest creation." Hacker laughed and pressed a button that brought in a large machine, it had what looked like many charging cells, but two of them were filled with Buzz and Delete. The colour was drained from their bodies and they were both barely conscience. Motherboard gasped at the horrific sight.

_"Help us."_ Delete mouthed.

"You see, Motherboard, I decided that I needed more power, so I invented this little gadget; it allows me to drain the power of others so I can become even more powerful than you." Hacker said proudly.

"You truly are a monster, if you would harm those who have been loyal to you." Motherboard said angrily, never in all her years of ruling Cyberspace has she witnessed such atrocities. Hacker laughed.

"Yes, but at least I'm intelligent; I stop the machine just in time so that they can regain energy so I can feed off them again." Hacker smiled.

"He's... been...doing this for... for over... a... month." Buzz managed to get out. Hacker just smiled.

"Hacker, you've gone mad from these chargings, you must stop!" Motherboard cried alarmed.

"That's where you're wrong, I just need replacements for when I completely deplete Buzz and Delete of their energy, that's where Digit comes in." Hacker replied.

"Please, think about what you are doing!" Motherboard cried. Hacker laughed.

"You're right, imagine how much energy I would receive by draining your power!" Hacker laughed and approached her with a cord that connected to the third charging cell. Motherboard gasped and sent an S.O.S message to .

was trying to comfort Digit when he received the S.O.S from Motherboard.

"I have to go assist her." replied.

"You can't go alone!" Digit cried.

"He's right. I'll go with , can you two stay here and protect Digit?" Jackie asked. Matt and Inez nodded. Marbles nodded at Jackie and used the device to go to control central.

Jackie and gasped in horror at the sight of Motherboard, Buzz and Delete being drained. Marbles hurriedly unplugged the machine from Motherboard as Jackie ran to free Buzz and Delete.

"I should have made it able to harm humans." Hacker growled. "I need that energy!" Hacker's outburst made Jackie jump back. Hacker glared at his two damaged henchmen.

"I might as well leave them here; I took all the energy I could from those duncebuckets." He said and began to leave with his machine. Jackie tried to take the machine from him, hoping she could use it to save Buzz and Delete, even though she never really liked them, for obvious reasons, she couldn't let them die! Hacker grabbed her arm and thew her against the wall a sickening crack was heard.

"Jackie!" Motherboard cried.

"One thing you didn't realize, my dear, was that I already had many charges with this miraculous device." Hacker said matter-of-factly then left with the machine.

"Are you alright?" Motherboard asked Jackie.

"I think I broke my arm." Jackie muttered, holding her right arm in pain, "How are you, Buzz and Delete?"

"I am alright." Motherboard replied. inspected Buzz and Delete.

"They might live if we help them right away." He reported.

"I'll call the hospital and inform them, Jackie could you go to Earth and go to a hospital there to help your arm while takes them?" Motherboard asked.

"Yeah." Jackie replied, giving a weak smile. Motherboard opened the portal and rushed the two injured borgs to the hospital.

Hacker smiled as he drove to the Northern frontier. All it takes is to go to the Northern Frontier and charge himself with the harvested energy and he would be able to open portals to anywhere- including Earth.

~There will be more, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.~


	3. Chapter 3

~Warning: character death and dark themes.~

Jackie came though the portal holding her broken arm.

"What happened?" Inez asked, concerned as her and Matt ran to Jackie.

"Hacker is way worse than we realized. He was draining the Buzz and Delete's energy, he tried to drain Motherboard to, but luckily we saved her before any serious damage could be done. During the fight, Hacker thew me against the wall and broke my arm." Jackie whispered to Matt and Inez, she didn't know how to tell Digit just how far Hacker had gone in his madness.

"Hacker done that to you, didn't he, where is and is Motherboard okay?" Digit asked those three questions in one breath.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a fight in control central. and Motherboard are fine. just needs to take Buzz and Delete to the hospital because Hacker drained a bit too much of their power." Jackie replied as gently as she could. Digit still looked shaken up.

"Here, I'll ask my dad to drive you to the hospital. We'll just say you fell or something. Would you be okay staying here with Digit, Nezzie?" Matt said.

"Yeah, and don't call me Nezzie." Inez replied. Matt and Jackie left the barn.

"To be honest, I actually kind of like it when Matt calls me Nezzie." Inez confided to Digit.

"Then why do you always tell him not to?" Digit asked, relieved to have something relatively normal to talk about.

"Because I know he won't listen. It's just... have you ever had those friendships where you seem to get along better by teasing each other?" Inez replied.

"No... but I think I understand." Digit mused.

"You do?" Inez asked. Digit nodded.

"You like like Matt, don't you?" He asked. Inez blushed.

"I do not!" Inez objected. Digit laughed and Inez laughed along with him, it felt good to see Digit happy, even if it was just temporary. Suddenly a portal appeared and Hacker came though it.

"I knew I had enough power to generate my own portals now." He smirked. Digit and Inez jumped back and prepared to run.

"Ha! You think you can escape The Hacker!" Hacker yelled. Inez stepped in front of Digit.

"You're not going to get Digit, no matter what you do. I won't let you." She said defiantly.

"I always wondered how the weakest member of the Earth brats could be so stubborn." Hacker said walking towards him. Inez and Digit ran across an empty field near the farm. Though hiding in the city would be a safer option, they couldn't risk Digit being seen by the public.

"I bet you're wondering what I'll do when I catch you, Digit! When I catch you, I'm going to drain all your power, just like I did to Buzz and Delete." Hacker called.

"We just have to ignore him Digit." Inez instructed gently. Due to the chargins that Hacker gave himself, he was now really fast and soon caught up to Inez and Digit. Digit gasped loudly. Hacker laughed.

"Just come with me, Digit, I could easily overpower you and the Earth brat that's foolishly tying to help you. You belong to me." Hacker taunted.

"No, I don't." Digit objected. Hacker laughed and grabbed Inez roughly.

"You know, Buzz and Delete weren't the only borgs I've drained. There were so many. I could so easily crush Inez's skull if I so chose." Hacker threatened, a wild look forming in his eye. Inez began to cry.

"Run, Digit!" Inez cried. Hacker grabbed her tighter and began to choke her.

"I wouldn't suggest that." Hacker taunted as he tightened his grip an Inez's neck. Her face began to turn blueish and soon, Inez fell unconscious.

"Hacker, you must stop this at once!" A voice called from behind Hacker. Dropping Inez, Hacker turned to face the person who dared to object him. It was .

"You!" Hacker yelled.

"Yes, Hacker, it's me! And you must realize the devastating affect your invention has on not only others, but yourself as well!" Marbles yelled.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Hacker said as he walked to him.

"You're sanity is fading due to this chargins, surely you have noticed this!" Marbles yelled. Hacker laughed.

"I just need more power." Hacker replied. Hacker soon became sluggish after chasing Digit and , the latter was carrying Inez, so Hacker wouldn't be able to harm her.

"I just need to recharge, I'll be the most powerful..." Hacker muttered, he opened a portal using his remaining energy, to the Northern Frontier. Inez woke up, gasping for breath.

"Are you two alright, and where did Matt go?" Marbles asked concerned.

"I'll be fine and Matt's just taking Jackie to the hospital." Inez said, still trying to catch her breath.

"He... He tried to kill you." Digit breathed out, looking concerned at Inez.

"Yes, there is something troubling about Hacker's... condition. He does not appear completely in control." Marbles mused.

Hacker passed out shortly after entering the Grim Weaker. It was hours before he came to.

"Buzz, Delete?" Hacker muttered, momentarily forgetting what he had done to them earlier that day, in fact, the day itself was a blur. Slowly it all came back to him. He killed his them for personal gain. There was no regret in his thoughts, however, just a single thought.

"I need more energy." He muttered. Pulling himself off the floor, he looked out his window for his next victim when he saw Erika, the reporter. Hacker opened the door.

"Ah, Hacker, I just came to discuss the rumors I've heard about your new charging system." Erika reported.

"Yes, it's quite amazing, would you care to have a look?" Hacker offered.

"I would, thank you." Erika replied. Hacker led her in and Erika gasped when she saw it.

"Guess what it runs on." He taunted.

"I don't know." She admitted, "Would you care to tell us?" Erika said, holding the microphone. Hacker smiled.

"I'll show you." He replied. He grabbed Erika's wrists and flung her into the charging cell.

"Hacker, What are you doing?" Erika yelled. Hacker pressed a button on the control panel and climbed into the station next to her. There was a humming noise and Erika began to feel weak and tired she dropped the microphone.

"What's happening?" She asked. She tried to force her way out if the cell but was too weak.

"Works quickly, doesn't it?" Hacker asked.

"Murderer." Erika muttered as the last of her energy flowed into Hacker.

One thing that Hacker was not aware of, was that Erika was filming live-all over Cyberspace. Motherboard, who makes a habit out of watching the news, cried Erika's fate.

"Hacker, this must stop," She muttered in horror.

~Alright, that was it for this chapter. Just so there's less confusion, the charging system that Hacker made has the ability to store or transfer energy, when Hacker was draining Erika, he was running on leftover energy (Similar to how some electronics run for a bit when you turn them on, even if the batteries were dead.) There will be more.~


	4. Chapter 4

~This is the final chapter. Warning: There will be described character death. This chapter is going to be really graphic and upsetting. Sorry, I felt like I had to move the rating up due to this chapter.~

Motherboard was reluctant to tell about Hacker murdering Erika on live tv, but she knew that she had to. picked up right away after she called.

"Hacker is out of control, Erika the reporter tried to do an interview with him and he drained her energy. I'm going to put out a full CyberAlert; but please make sure that he doesn't find you or Digit." Motherboard reported as objectively as she could.

"Motherboard, I am not overly comfortable with you being in Control Central alone. Maybe I could come back or you could ask someone to come over." Marbles replied.

"Perhaps I should consider having someone over, but I still believe that Digit should stay out of Hacker's reach." Motherboard replied.

"Motherboard, no where is safe from Hacker, he managed to get to Earth. Fortunately, everyone is fine, but I fear that the worst is yet to come." Marbles replied.

"I understand, perhaps it's best if we meet at Control Central when Matt and Jackie return from the hospital to plan our next move before Hacker decides to return." Motherboard planned.

"Alright, I will inform the children of the plan upon their return." Marbles agreed. When he ended the call with Motherboard, he turned to Digit and Inez.

"When Jackie and Matt return from the hospital, Motherboard requests our presence in Control Central so we can discuss our next action against Hacker's cruelties." Marbles explained. Inez and Digit nodded. Soon, Matt and Jackie arrived in the old truck that Matt's dad used.

"We have to go to Control Central to discuss the problem with Hacker. He is getting worse by the minute." Marbles explained. Matt and Jackie nodded and they went though the portal, Jackie being careful not to land on her broken arm, that was now in a cast, upon landing.

"Thank you all for coming." Motherboard greeted the team.

"No problem, Mother-B, but how could Hacker be any worse that he was with Buzz and Delete?" Jackie replied.

"He's been draining the energy of many others, all over Cyberspace." Motherboard replied. The news was left on and it shown a re-run of what happened to Erika before another reporter reported that dozens of other citizens of Cyberspace have been killed the same way. Digit shuddered, Matt glared angrily at the screen and Inez and Jackie gasped. All too soon, there was banging at the door.

"Let me in, Motherboard!" The all-too-familer voice of Hacker called.

"Jackie, maybe you should find somewhere to hide," Digit whispered, "Hacker might try to take advantage of the fact that your arm is broken."

"No way, we're a team, we'll face Hacker together." Jackie whispered in reply. The Earthlies stood in front, since they couldn't have their energy drained like the others could. Hacker forced his way into Control Central with the charging machine. He laughed when he saw the kids protecting their friends.

"You think you're any match for The Hacker!" He yelled. He climbed into the charging station.

"Just you wait until I finish being fully charged, you won't stand a chance." Hacker sneered as the machine began to work. Matt tried to run up and turn off the machine, but there was an electrical field around it.

"He's overcharging." Marbles observed, horrified. "The electrical field you observed is a result of the excess power." Everyone looked concerned at Hacker.

"What are you talking about, I'm fine." Hacker replied as the energy began to make his skin glow.

"Hacker, please, you must stop this for your sake!" Motherboard cried. Hacker began to feel very warm. _Maybe Motherboard is right. This doesn't feel like the other chargings I had._ Hacker thought. _No, maybe Motherboard just wants me to stop so I don't drain their power as well._ Hacker began to feel like he was burning. Gasping, he realized that and Motherboard were right. He tried to turn off the machine but since it was overheated by the exchange of energy, it didn't work. He tried to pull himself free to no avail.

"Help me!" Hacker cried to them. His voice was more of a staticy growl at this point. They each tried to pull Hacker free from the machine but there was too much energy for them to even get close. The air began to feel warm in Control Central as the heat from the machine heated the air around them. Hacker cried out in pain as everyone watched in horror. At some point, Digit hid behind Matt.

While everyone was watching Hacker in horror, they forgot about the two borgs that were in the hospital, Buzz and Delete. After making sure they were properly cared for, had offered them to stay at Control Central until they managed to stop Hacker from stealing the energy from others. When they entered Control Central, they gasped in horror at the condition their boss was in.

"Buzzy, what's happening to him?" Delete cried.

"He's overcharging, it's dangerous to get to close!" Inez called to them while still staring at Hacker. The room became stifling. It was hard to breathe in it, but none of the kids dared to speak up; even Motherboard's coolant struggled to keep up with the increase in temperature. Everyone in the room was gasping for breath. Hacker looked defeated. Suddenly, there was a bright light, then all went black as everyone became u from the explosion.

"Is everyone alright?" Motherboard asked as she woke up.

"I think so." Matt said, though he, like all the others who witnessed the explosion of the device had many cuts from the energy slicing them. This didn't help Jackie's arm any; she grabbed it in pain. Everyone slowly woke up, with the exception of Buzz and Delete, who were still recovering from the energy drain. The survivors inspected the damage and noticed that everything in Control Central was burnt, though the front of Motherboard's computer needed a lot of restoration, but fortunately her circuits weren't damaged.

"We're lucky to be alive." Jackie breathed out. Inez was the first to notice that Buzz and Delete were still unconscious and rushed to them. She wiped a tear that was forming from being her glasses.

"They're dead." She managed to get out. As Matt stepped forward to comfort her, he stepped on a piece of Hacker's arm. He cried out in alarm and disgust and jumped back.

"I always thought we'd be able to defeat Hacker, but I never managed for it to happen this way." Jackie said, crying. Digit just shook and looked down, not being able to look at the hideous scene that lay before him. Motherboard closed her eyes and fell to the ground in shock.

"I always held on to the hope that he could redeem himself. That's why I didn't completely drain his power all those eons ago, now, he will never have the chance." He said, shock masking the emotions in his voice. A deep silence filled the room.

When Inez went home after everything that happened she just laid on her bed and stared at the celling, too tired to even cry.

When Jackie went home, she climbed into her bed and cried over everything that happened.

When Matt went home he went to the field near his house to practice baseball, sports was always how he chose to deal with his emotions.

Digit spent more time with Widget, it made him feel better to have someone around, someone who wasn't dealing with this as harshly as the others

Motherboard spend more time reflecting, often going hours without speaking.

was as silent, or maybe even more so than Motherboard. He often went out, claiming to be looking for an encryptor chip to defeat Motherboard's virus, but both Motherboard and Digit knew that he needed time to deal with the guilt of how he couldn't convince Hacker, his creation, to see the error of his ways.

Before long, all of Cyberspace learned about Hacker's fate. All of Cyberspace took on a solemn air. It took a long time, but eventually they learned to move on. None of the cybersquad, including and Motherboard ever forgot what had happened. It settled as an unsettling lesson of too much of a good thing.

~Alright, I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope it didn't upset anyone too much.~


End file.
